A mop is a common utensil used for cleaning. One type of mop includes a plurality of absorbent strings, such as yarn, cloth, sponge, or the like, which are bundled and attached to an elongated handle. The strings of the mop soak up liquid, for cleaning floors and other surfaces. Mops are often used in conjunction with a cleaning liquid which is disposed in a bucket.
A wide variety of devices have been invented for wringing liquid from the strings of a mop by twisting, squeezing, spinning and the like. Most such wringers are quite complex, include a variety of components, have many moving parts, and require significant manufacturing and assembly efforts. Moreover, some spin dry wringers are made of hard plastic wherein the moving parts are prone to sun damage and/or breakage. Also, in some cases the wringing results are not satisfactory, and the strings of the mop are not completely purged of liquid.